ZacharyMC
Description Zachary Roesberry, having gone by the name of either OptimusPrimePlaysMineCraft or OptimusPrimePMC up until mid-2019, is a Minecraft YouTuber who also does other games as well. Joining YouTube Zach's first video was a challenge video with his sister, Olivia. He then released a few multiplayer Minecraft XBOX One videos with Olivia and their brother, Payton. Then, he uploaded two texture pack showcases. and showed how he met the characters Dr. Smithfield and Bluester. Later, he started a Minecraft XBOX One Survival series (discontinued) and a Destiny series (discontinued). Zach's Vlogs This is the very first series Zach started on YouTube, and it began with his very first YouTube video. It consists mostly of Zach talking about his personal life, and was formerly called "Prime's Vlogs". Series Overview Episode 1: Worst Thing I Ever Tasted (w/Olivia) Description: "Oh, jeez... Our reactions are extremely hilarious, watch as we attempt the Random Food Challenge." Episode 2: Very Late Vlog Description: "Today, I apologize for not uploading a vlog as early as I thought I would." Episode 3: Drawing Things from Minecraft...Blindfolded Description: "In this vlog, I attempt to draw things from Minecraft while wearing a blindfold. The results are extremely hilarious." Episode 4: Camping Overnighter Experience and New Look for My Vlogs Description: "Today I talk about the camping trip to Bonneville Pond I just went on, as well as a new accessory I will be wearing for the remainder of my vlogs." Episode 5: Current Recording Schedule, First Ever Family Vacation, and More Description: "Today I talk about what my recording schedule will be like for the next few weeks, the 50 mph windstorm that hit the Wasatch Front, resulting in a local blackout, and my very first actual family vacation." Episode 6: Quick Recap, Intro Drawing Edits, and More Description: "Today I give a quick recap on what's been going on in the past few weeks since recording my previous vlog. Oh, jeez. I think I embarrassed myself again... Episode 7: Happy Birthday, Payton! Description: "Today I wish Payton a happy belated birthday and look at some of my drawings." Episode 8: Disneyland Vacation (Day 1) Description: "This vlog was recorded on May 31, 2016." Episode 9: Disneyland Vacation (Day 3) Description: "This vlog was recorded on June 2, 2016." Episode 10: Visiting the Utah State University Campus Description: "Okay, so technically, I didn't record this vlog inside the campus, but I was close enough to it for the title to work out perfectly. Also, #AggiesAllTheWay. Episode 11: I'm Officially 16 Years Old Today! Description: "Today I show you the presents I opened up this morning. Thanks for the support. You guys are the best. Also, I've moved to a new house." Episode 12: Opening Online Shipment Boxes Description: "Well, let's see what we got... Also, a huge shoutout goes to my brother for helping me record this vlog. Another shoutout goes to Fanatics for having these products available in their online store. Oh, and I have new glasses." Episode 13: Summer Job Interview, Comment Statistics, and Other Stuff Description: "Man, do I have a lot to talk about! Anyways, enjoy the video, hit the subscribe button, and have a great day." Episode 14: Minecraft: Xbox One Edition CU54 & Minecraft: Bedrock Edition 1.2 News Description: "Today I discuss some confirmed news and personal speculations concerning the journey to the Better Together Update." Episode 15: Try Not to Laugh Challenge? Description: "Yep. I went there." Episode 16: Revealing Who I Am Description: "I'm back, and with another vlog. I hope I didn't bore you guys too much." Episode 17: My Longest Vlog (I think) Description: "Because my birthday is in this month, I figured I might tell you guys a little bit about myself." Episode 18: The Evolution of My Vlogs Description: "As it has been exactly 2 years since my first video was uploaded, I thought I would treat you to a special edition of "Zach's Vlogs"." Episode 19: House Tour (finally) Description: "It's been over a year since I moved into this house, but I hope this is a good enough tour." Episode 20: Explaining Where I've Been Description: "Hopefully this vlog will explain where I've been. Also, if you could congratulate me for completing my Eagle Scout Board of Review by saying "Congratulations" in the comments section, that would be much appreciated." Episode 21: Yet Another Outdoorsy Vlog Description: "We're back to the outdoorsy theme again." Episode 22: New Plans for the Channel Description: "There've been a few plan changes. Watch to see what those changes are." Episode 23: Looking Back on 2018 Description: "Join me on this wonderful adventure I call a year in review." Episode 24: New Songs in the Works Description: Just a few updates for you guys." Optimus Pocket Season 1 When Zach purchased the official Minecraft mobile app on his Samsung Galaxy Tab 3 Lite, it was still known as Minecraft: Pocket Edition. As such, he originally called it the Minecraft Pocket Edition Survival Series, but later changed it to Optimus Pocket. However, he only got 4 episodes in the first season because the game decided to crash on him and he could not do anything but wait for the next major update. Season 1 Episode 1: Wood Puncher Description: "Today I start my PE survival series, and I just had no idea what to do. I am so good with titles LOL..." Season 1 Episode 2: The New House Description: "Yeah... Sorry if the ending was crap. Anyways, welcome back to the Minecraft PE survival series, where today, I reintroduce a character from my Xbox One Survival Series, Deranged Lunatic." Season 1 Episode 3: The New House Is Completed Description: "Today I reveal the completed treehouse (or is it a mushroomhouse? LOL), and introduce yet another character, Bluester, to the series. Also, sorry if you can't hear anything. I'm not sure why Mobizen didn't record the game audio or my mic. Season 1 Episode 4: Tour of the New Diamond House (Season 1 Finale) Description: "Today I show you guys my finished diamond house and give you a tour of it. Hope you enjoy!" Season 2 When he got his Samsung Galaxy On5 smartphone a few months later, Zach resumed the series with a second season, formerly titled Op2imus Pocket. He had more success with this season, uploading 9 episodes in total. Season 2 Episode 1: Finding Iron Ore This Early? Description: "Today I actually start the second season of this series. I hope it is a lot more successful than Season 1. Show your support by hitting that "like" button, and don't forget to subscribe to this channel." Season 2 Episode 2: The Original World Crashed Description: "To be fair, I didn't want to look like a cheater, so I decided to start over with a less attractive house. So much for progress. Oh, and Deranged Lunatic's back. Anyways, don't forget to like the video and hit that subscribe button. Don't forget to turn on notifications so that you can be notified when I upload a new video." Season 2 Episode 3: Starting Over...Again Description: "Ugh... Why does this keep happening?! Anyways, enjoy the video." Season 2 Episode 4: First Successful Cave Exploration Description: "Finally! At least this one didn't have too many dead ends." Season 2 Episode 5: Diamonds, Diamonds, and More Diamonds Description: "Aaaaand... this happens." Season 2 Episode 6: Dr. Smithfield's Ore Farms (and more) Description: "Wait, something doesn't look right... What has Alvin been up to? Anyways, enjoy the video, hit the subscribe button, and have a great day." Season 2 Episode 7: Easiest Way to Make a Nether Portal Season 2 Episode 8: ZacharyMC vs. the Wither Season 2 Episode 9: House Renovations (Season 2 Finale) Season 3 The first episode of the third season, formerly titled Optimus Pock3t, featured Payton. Although Zach planned on having that season be multiplayer, the remainder of it ended up being solo gameplay. There were a total of 13 episodes in this season. In October 2017, he announced on his Facebook page and Twitter profile that the series was over and that he would be working on a new series to replace it. The only further information about the new series that he revealed was that the title will be Optimus Bedrock and that the first episode will be uploaded to YouTube on June 4, 2018. Season 3 Episode 1: ZacharyMC vs. Payton Season 3 Episode 2: Mining Entrance Level 1 Complete Season 3 Episode 3: I'm Back, Guys! Season 3 Episode 4: Basement Construction Has Begun Season 3 Episode 5: "I Think I Messed Up On The Proportions" Season 3 Episode 6: Dr. Smithfield Has Arrived Season 3 Episode 7: Going Back to the Caves Season 3 Episode 8: The First Time I Need to Jump Into Lava Season 3 Episode 9: Golden Pickaxes are Worse Than Wooden Pickaxes Season 3 Episode 10: House Stuff Season 3 Episode 11: Ocean Monument Takeover Season 3 Episode 12: Biggest Cave Ever Explored in Season 3? Season 3 Episode 13: The Livestreamed Episode (Series Finale) The Smithfield Lab of Science Season 1 A series in which Zach paid a visit to the Smithfield Lab of Science before going off to do something else. His most recent video, recorded on Halloween, featured him in a pumpkin carving contest with his friend, ThatOneIronGiant. The pumpkins were, well, quite large. The series unexpectedly ended on a dark note when Evokus Maximus destroyed the original Lab. Season 2 After revealing the new Lab to the viewers (despite fighting off an ear infection) and stopping yet another one of Evokus' schemes, Zach closed the Lab down for renovation before re-opening it. Optimus Bedrock A second Minecraft survival series on mobile that only lasted a few episodes. Series A list of various gaming/vlogging series that Zach has done. * Destiny (6 episodes) (Discontinued) * Rocket League (4 videos) (Discontinued) * EA Star Wars Battlefront (1 video) (Discontinued) * Madden NFL 16 (1 video) (Discontinued) * Pokemon GO (2 videos) (Current) * Overwatch (Discontinued) * Optimus Pocket Season 1 (Discontinued) * Optimus Pocket Season 2 (Discontinued) * Optimus Pocket Season 3 (Discontinued) * The Smithfield Lab of Science Season 1 (Discontinued) * Optimus Bedrock (Discontinued) * Unnamed Minecraft Survival Series (Upcoming) * The Smithfield Lab of Science Season 2 (Discontinued) * The Smithfield Lab of Science Season 3 (Upcoming) * XBOX ONE Survival Series (discontinued) * Texture pack showcases (discontinued due to the addition of the Marketplace) * Zach's Vlogs (current, vlogs and stuff channel) Characters Dr. Smithfield Dr. Alvin R. Smithfield is a scientist who applied for a job at the Smithfield Lab of Science. He helped construct the original Smithfield Lab of Science (now destroyed) and built Gentle Giant, their resident Iron Golem. He currently works at the new Smithfield Lab of Science. Mrs. Smithfield Mrs. Rebecca Smithfield was wed to Alvin only a few months ago. The two were forced to abandon the old Lab when it was destroyed. She currently works at the new Smithfield Lab of Science. Junior Smithfield Junior is Alvin and Rebecca's son. Not much is known about him except that he enjoys helping his parents at the Lab. He currently works at the Smithfield Lab of Science. Bluester Bluester is Optimus's loyal companion. He was featured in the first two seasons of Optimus Pocket. He wears a blue collar as a reward for completing the Doggy Battle Training Course. He eats raw beef, steak, pork, mutton, rabbit, and rotten flesh (Admin's Note: I still don't know why he likes to eat zombie flesh...) He was forced to abandon the old Lab when it was destroyed. Wags Wags, who had been abandoned by her previous owners, met Bluester when Zach was taking him for a walk and instantly fell in love with him, and Zach, seeing that the stray was very malnourished, took her in, fed her, gave her water, and got her a place to sleep. She still wears the same light blue collar that her original owners gave her. She was forced to abandon the old Lab when it was destroyed. Sir Barks A Lot He is Bluester and Wags' puppy. He wears a cyan collar and has a very adventurous personality. Deranged Lunatic Nicknamed D.L., this black horse has seen many adventures, as he has been in just about the same videos as Bluester. The only difference is, Deranged Lunatic was featured in the XBOX ONE Survival Series prior to Optimus Pocket. He really loves golden apples and golden carrots. He was forced to abandon the old Lab when it was destroyed. He wears dark blue armor. Crazy Legs Contrasting her mate, Cregs, as she is sometimes called, is a white horse who was forced to abandon the old Lab when it was destroyed. She wears red armor. Speedy Feet Speedy Feet is D.L. and Cregs' foal. He is a black and white horse and wears white armor. Evokus Maximus Born as Draco the Draconian, he was Zach's original client, but was fired when he pitted his employer against 1000 Withers, and he became the channel's villain. He was awaiting a trial, but managed to escape prison. Anonymous sources within Minecraft City say that, while he has revealed himself to be an Evoker, he still wears a robber's mask over his eyes. He has been convicted for the destruction of the original Smithfield Lab of Science, but is still at large and on the run. Mr. Purrs A Lot Mr. Purrs A Lot is a cat who was forced to abandon the old Lab when it was destroyed. He has tuxedo patterns on his fur. He loves to eat fish. Mrs. Hissy Fit She is Mr. Purrs A Lot's mate and was forced to abandon the old Lab when it was destroyed. She also has a tuxedo pattern on her fur. Kitten Litter Don't ask this cat the meaning behind his name. BAGRRK McRRRRCK A chicken who lived in the old Lab until it was destroyed. His food of choice is seeds. Egg-Layer the Hen Mated to BAGRRK McRRRRCK. It is rumored that most of the random eggs that Zach has found in the animal enclosure until it was destroyed are ones that she has laid. Pecker The meaning behind his name is quite obvious. OINK-SQUEAL A pig that oftentimes is used as additional transportation. He mostly eats carrots. Muddy Sow This female pig got her name for obvious reasons. Feed Me Optimus was running out of ideas when naming this pig. MOO-VER This cow has started to appear more frequently in Zach's videos, as he (and most of the other characters) are exclusive to the "Smithfield Lab of Science" series. He mostly dines on seeds. Milk Me She got her name for unknown reasons. She is the mate to MOO-VER. CHARGE-SMASH You might want to stay out of this cow's way. BAAAAAAAAH A blue-wooled sheep that makes frequent appearances. He eats seeds. Purple Ewe Like her mate. BAAAAAAAAH, this sheep has dyed wool, only this time, it's purple, hence her name. jeb_ RAINBOW SHEEP!!!! BOIOIOIOIOING Has been appearing more frequently. He loves to eat carrots. Leg Power A rabbit who got her name from the powerful hind legs that rabbits have. Toast Another exploit nickname, this time on a rabbit. Derpy the Snowman A humanoid Snow Golem who possesses supernatural powers. Derpy does not wear a pumpkin helmet due to Snow Golem traditions. Sarah the Snow Lady (2017-2018) Was a humanoid Snow Golem who possessed supernatural powers. Sarah wore a pumpkin helmet due to Snow Golem traditions. She sacrificed herself trying to prevent Evokus from destroying the old Lab, but the villain easily destroyed her protective roof, causing the sun to hit her. She used the last of her power to get her husband to safety before she met her demise and melted into a puddle due to the heat. The only remains of her that could be found were her helmet and arms. PPPPPTTTHH! A llama with white fur who wears a blue-and-yellow cloth on his back. He was released back into the wild and is now traveling with the mysterious Wandering Trader. Spit Launcher (2017-2018) Was a llama who wore a light blue cloth on her back. She died trying to escape the destruction of the old Lab. Squawker He is a blue macaw parrot. He was forced to abandon the old Lab when it was destroyed. He was released back into the wild. Polly She is a scarlet macaw and was forced to abandon the old Lab when it was destroyed. She was released back into the wild. Gentle Giant The only genderless character, created by Dr. Smithfield from the strongest iron alloys.